The invention is generally directed to a hermaphroditic connector for coupling in a controllably releasable fashion two objects, and, in particular, to a modular system based on a hermaphroditic connector in which one of the connectors, which includes both male and female connection components, is affixed to a garment or bag in a permanent fashion and a series of other objects coupled to another of the hermaphroditic connectors can be selectively coupled and decoupled from the garment or bag by locking the two connectors together or unlocking them.
One of the needs that has grown particularly in the garment area is the desire for modular connection systems to be used to connect various different types of items to jackets, backpacks and other garments and also to containers so that their functionality can be enhanced and the electronics and other small items which form a part of our daily lives can be affixed securely to a garment or container.
One of the major problems associated with connectors of this sort is their reliability, ease of use, an ability to be modularly configured with a garment or container and then adapted to be coupled easily and securely to other items which are to be affixed to the garment or container. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved connection system to secure two items together in a reliable, secure, compact and releasable fashion which is also relatively intuitive to use and can be operated under less than ideal conditions such when as wearing gloves or in extreme cold.